tlosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zaku
Zaku - Mazoku, który pojawia się podczas Stanów Generalnych 'Informacje' Stany generalne Zaku obserwuje od dawna napięcie polityczne powstałe w Lyzeille, gdzie szlachta żyje jak bogowie na rzecz obywateli, którzy coraz bardziej popadają w biedę. Rozpacz, złość, chaos, nienawiść - to rzeczy, które przyciągnęły demona w to miejsce. Zaku manipuluje nadwornym magiem szlachty - Pantheonem, by ten przyzwał go do Lyzielle a w zamian zawrze z nim pakt i da mu moc. Tak też się staje. Kolejnym krokiem Mazoku oraz maga jest spowodowanie rzezi co jeszcze bardziej ma ulepszyć Mazoku. Pantheon tworzy pentagramy przyzwania ale wszystkim wmawia że są to pentagramy uległości. Dzięki mocy Zaku, stają się one niewidzialne. Mag ma je aktywować gdy ludzie zbiorą się masowo na Zgromadzeniu Narodowym. Ich plan jednak spala na panewce bowiem Arkham Levraf zabija Pantheona zanim aktywuje zaklęcie przyzwania. Sam Zaku jednak również jest bardzo niebezpieczny. Do walki z nim staje nie tylko Arkham ale i Albafica oraz Alcol. Albafica praktycznie pierwszy raz widzi Mazoku przez co wpada w panikę. Arkham oraz Alcol jednak dzielnie walczą i udaje im się pokonać demona. Run for your life! Okazuje się, że Zaku pragnie zemsty na Alcolu, Albafice i Arkhamie i podczas gdy regeneruje się po ostatniej walce rozkazuje mazoku Mulciberowi i Sidece by porwali ich i rannych dostarczyli przed jego oblicze. Jednakże jego podwładni ostatecznie zostają przez nich i ich kompanów pokonani. Odkąd Alcol i Albafika opuszczają Lyzeille w sprawie misji Run Nieba, Zaku podażą ich śladem (jest ukryty, niewidzialny dzięki swojemu dymowi) dzięki czemu wie o ich działaniach i miejscach które odwiedzili. Gdy jego pomocnicy Mulciber i Sideca zostają pokonani na dobre, Zaku podpisuje kontrakt z Jeanne. Wzmacnia jej nienawiść do członków drużyny i wykorzystuje go. Podczas podroży w tunelach pod Pustynią Zniszczenia, Zaku pojawia się by raz na zawsze pozbyć się Alcola i Albafiki. Jako zakładnika bierze siostrę Alcola. Jeanne ma ich zabić. Walka jednak nie idzie po ich myśli bowiem reszta drużyny przybywa z pomocą tak jak i mazoku Dee. Alcol zaklęciem wykańcza Zaku ale żyje on jeszcze w przedmiocie kontraktu który podpisał z Jeanne czyli w pierścieniu. Dee tłumaczy mniej więcej jak to działa i przekazuje pierścień Alcolowi by ten astralnym zaklęciem raz na zawsze się go pozbył. Tak właśnie robi i Zaku na dobre zostaje wyeliminowany. 'Wygląd i umiejętności' Był to chudawy humanoidalny demon o ciele złożonym albo z twardego materiału albo z giętkim i rozciągliwych kończyn. Posiada wielkie pazury a z wypustek na jego głowie wylatywał dym, który sprawiał, że wszystko co otoczył stawało się niewidzialne. Mógł dzięki temu znikać. Dodatkowo dym był łatwopalny więc mógł atakować tak przeciwników i podpalać demonicznym ogniem chmurę z dymu. Cytaty * Chaos który dzieje się w Lyzeille, przyciągnął wiele Mazoku ale to ja wykorzystam go by zyskać potęgę - ''podczas walki. '''Ciekawostki' *Był jednym ze słabszych przedstawicieli rasy Ma-ZAKU. *Alcol i Albafica kilkukrotnie przetrącili mu jego ZAKU-ty łeb. *Wziął kiedyś siostrę Alcola na ZAKU-adnika. *Podczas wydarzeń Run For Your Life!, wielokrotnie wysyłał do walki Mulcibera i Sidackę samemu pozostając ZAKU-lisami. *Dzięki mocy niewidzialnego dymu, Alcol i Abafika nie ZAKU-mali że byli przez niego śledzeni. *Alcol ostatecznie ZAKU-ończył jego żywot. Kategoria:Slayers PLUS Kategoria:Mazoku i Shinzoku